Memoirs of Marauder
by themccallgleek
Summary: Collective memories of the Marauders - including Lily.


**Memoires of a Marauder**

**A/N: This is totally random. I just took things from the Marauder's life (including Lily) and wrote about it – things that might have been important to them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See this word? It means I own all the characters. No, I'm kidding! I don't own any of them.**

_POV: Lily Evans_

"This is Vernon Dursley, my fiancée and the love of my life," Petunia announced to me and our parents one day, in the sunny back garden. I ducked my head and turned my laugh into a hacking cough. Petunia, with her sharp, beady eyes, didn't miss anything. She threw me, her once beloved sister, the dirtiest look she could manage and then continued. "He works for a drill company called Grunnings, and earns rather a lot of money." That was one of the many things I hated about Petunia. She was obsessed with money. It was money this, money that, money is amazing.

"How do you do?" Vernon asked politely, shaking my parents' hands. I didn't go anywhere near him. I thought that he looked like a walrus – but that just made me think of my Potions master, Professor Slughorn, which made me ache for Hogwarts, my beloved school and second home. I missed everyone – apart from James Potter and the Slytherins. Those I could live without.

My parents smiled back at him, just as politely, but I could see that they were disgusted with what they would have as a son-in-law for the next several years of their lives. "Pleasure to meet you, really. Please, won't you come inside for some of my wife's lovely treacle tart? It's really delicious."

_POV: Remus Lupin_

"Mr and Mrs Lupin, it is with regret that I tell you that your son, Remus Lupin, is a werewolf." The Healer who had been attending to me told my family after the operation had been completed. I looked down at my lap, unable to meet anyone's eye. I felt like a creep, a weirdo, an outcast. I knew I'd never be accepted anywhere, so where did I have a chance of going to Hogwarts? My dream was to go to Hogwarts, like my parents, and then when I graduated, be an Auror. But one person – a werewolf, named Fenrir Greyback – had ruined my life. I looked up to see my parents' pitying expressions.

"Remus, dear, it's fine, we'll... we'll find somewhere that you can go during the full moon. Somewhere... safe for you... and other people. It's-" I stood up and stalked out of the room, unable to listen to more. I heard their voices calling my name, but I didn't turn round. My life was ruined.

_POV: James Potter_

"Lily... I love you. I've told you a thousand times. At least... come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Instead of saying no straight away, like she always did, she looked me in the eye and asked, "Why? Why do you love me and why do you continue to ask me out, even though the answer is always no? Why?"

I felt slightly uncomfortable. Why hadn't she said no yet? "I ask you out because I love you, and I'm hoping and praying for the day that you say yes. And I love you because of so many reasons. You're gorgeous, sweet, sometimes fiery, hard-working, sensible, a good friend, amazing at magic-"

"Oi, Prongs!" My best friend Sirius interrupted me. "Stop saying stuff like that! You don't want her head to get even bigger, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. Shut up before I tell all the girls that you wet yourself in the last Quidditch game last year." There was a couple of sniggers and Sirius went bright red and shut up. I turned round to face Lily, waiting for another no. Another rejection. "Well? You can't just leave me waiting here all day to hear you say 'no'."

"Any why are you so sure I'll say no?"

I suddenly had an inkling of hope. "You mean...?" I was too scared to finish the sentence.

"You know, you've really started to grow on me, Potter. You're kind of cute when you're not asking me out." There was collective gasps from around me, but I was focussed on Lily. "Once or twice it's okay, but it was really starting to get annoying, you know. So... my answer... is yes. I'd love to go to Hogsmead with you."

"Lily... I love you," was all I said before I kissed her. And unlike the last time I had made the mistake of kissing her, she didn't slap me... she kissed me back. And it felt like heaven.

_POV: Peter Pettigrew_

"They have done it, my Lord! The Potters have made me their Secret Keeper!" I boasted, proud that I would be the one to hand them over. After years of them calling me their tagalong, and of them teasing me, I could finally get my revenge. And how sweet it was.

"Good! You have done well, Wormtail. Where are they?" He hissed, his snake-like face next to mine.

"Godric's Hollow, my Lord." Just like that, he was gone. I felt no hint of regret, no touch of sadness. No, I felt good. My Lord had told me I had done well. Better than everyone else. Better than Sniv- no, I had promised myself I'd use his real name, now Potter was soon to die. Severus. I'd done better than him. At last, they were going to have to show me the respect I deserved. Of course, everyone would think that it was Sirius- they had only changed Secret Keeper at the last minute. Only the rest of us- the Death Eaters- would know the truth. And they were the only ones in my life now. Apart from my Lord. He was the only one I properly cared about.

_POV: Sirius Black_

I just about managed to get my key in the lock of my house before I fell to my knees, just inside the door. I hated James sometimes. And myself. When hadn't I agreed to stay at his house overnight? I was hungover, and my mother was going to murder me. Not literally, I hoped. I wasn't sure if my friends could live without my awesome hotness. Not even Evans would be able to. Not that she was my friend. I tried to crawl along to my room without making any noise, but I knocked over a vase, and my mother's door was flung open. "Sirius Orion Black!" She screamed. "It's 5 o'clock in the morning! Where the hell do you think you've been? I've been worried out of my mind! How could you? And you're hung over!" She snarled at me. "That's it. I'm not taking any more of your nonsense. Pack your bag! You're not allowed in this house ever again! Not over my dead body!"

I scrambled up the stairs and found my little brother, Regulas, waiting in the hallway for me. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I- I tried to cover up for you, but she just wouldn't believe me!" I shook my head to tell him to forget it, but he burst into tears. "I'm-I'm sorry!" I wrapped him in my arms and stroked his hair. Yes, I wasn't usually compassionate, but this was Reg. _My_ Reg. I loved him.

"It's nothing." I packed my stuff up with a wave of my wand and then wandered out to the hallway where Reg was still waiting. "Bye, Reg. See you." I smiled at him and then continued out to the door where my darling mother was waiting, and walked out without a wave or anything. I seriously hoped James could take me on – but I _did _feel sorry for his mum.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review? And be kind to me about Pettigrew's bit – I wrote it really early in the morning, and I'm not good at being evil characters anyway. And I'm sorry that James' bit was so soppy, but hey, I'm good at soppy stuff.**


End file.
